


Home Sweet Home

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love/Hate, Making Up, Pre-Relationship, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Lucifer takes Ash for a quick trip home and Levi gets to tag along. Lucifer and Ash have a good time together but how long can it last?(no mature content in these chapters but rated M for the entire series)
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the 2nd part of "coming to terms" that I re-wrote and changed some things around and split into two parts. If you don't re-read it won't have a big impact on the rest of the story.

The next morning I woke up early and Levi was gone. I smiled thinking back on our conversation. I never would have imagined he would have opened up to me like that so quickly. 

I had just finished getting dressed, when a loud knock sounded at my door. “Oi! I’m coming in Princess, you better not be wearing a towel.” I heard Mammon call out before barging in. 

I turned and smiled at him. “Oh? I’ve been upgraded from a stupid human to a princess have I?” I raised a brow wondering why he was in such good spirits. 

I found myself wrapped in Mammon's arms while he pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head. “Don’t push your luck ok? The Great Mammon can degrade your status anytime!”

I pulled back a little startled by his sudden affections. “Why are you in a good mood this morning? Did you steal something? Win the lottery? Find a new get rich scheme?” I teased him. 

Mammon blushed and cleared his throat. “Actually I’m really pissed at Lucifer. I just wanted to cheer you up.” he admitted bashfully. “Because I have great news! Lord D approved your request on the conditions that Lucifer sees to your safe return personally.” he rolled his eyes at the last bit. 

“Really?! That’s amazing!” I squealed in delight. 

“Yeah I was kinda pissed you ditched my brilliant plan, but the balls on you, man, If Lucifer was human he’d have had a stroke.” he laughed. “I guess my human is kinda brilliant, must be rubbin’ off on ya.” he grinned.

“Pfft! Sure you are.” I teased. “Hey why are you so sweet to me when we’re all alone and treat me like dirt around your brothers? Huh?”

“Tsk.” He let go of me. “I have a reputation to uphold.” he sniffed.

“What Reputation? The scummiest brother?” I wrinkled my nose in confusion at him.  
  
“Why you!” he reached for my hair but I ducked past him sticking my tongue out. 

I tied my hair up in a bun and made my way to the kitchen with Mammon trailing after me. “Who's on breakfast duty this morning?” I asked him.

“Beel.” 

“Oh I better get going then, he always starts cooking earlier than everyone else.” I mused as I went to the pantry to see what human food items we had stocked. 

I had my strawberries diced, whip cream whipped and just finished with the pancake batter when Beel walked in. Mammon had left me a while ago after he got bored watching me cook.   
  
“Morning Beel! I hope you don’t mind sharing the kitchen with me this morning. I know you’re on breakfast duty but I haven’t cooked since I arrived and I wanted to make my favorite breakfast for you all this morning.” I smiled up at the loveable orange haired glutton.

“Smells good.” he smiled. “What is it?”

“It’s one of my favorite human breakfasts! I hope you’ll like it!”

I was impressed watching Beel cook, he was fast and precise. “Wow Beel, you could open your own restaurant if you wanted to.”

“I could.” he agreed seriously. “But I’d rather eat.”

Food was typically served family style for meals at the house of lamentation but for what I had in mind I plated each brother’s stack of pancakes myself. I set each plate with a stack of 3 heart shaped pancakes topped with strawberries and whip cream and a light drizzle of chocolate sauce that I had found in the pantry too. I let Beel take a large plate full of typical pancakes out with the rest of the family style meal because I knew three was not going to cut it for Beel.

Once everyone was seated at the table I came out with a service cart. I went to Lucifer first, Mammon second, and down the row in order of rank. Placing the plate in front of each brother and giving Mammon and Levi a chaste kiss on the cheek. Everyone was looking surprised except Asmo who was pouting because he didn’t get a kiss. 

Then I promptly took my seat next to Beel, across from Asmo and said cheerily. “I just wanted to make you all pancakes, one of my favorite human breakfast foods as a thank you to all of you for helping me settle in and get use to living in the Devildom.” I explained. “Typically I like to have them with maple syrup but we don’t have any of that, but this demon berry syrup should do the trick.” 

“Aww you made them heart shaped too! You’re so adorable Ash.” Asmo purred at me from across the table.

“I take it that Mammon delivered the good news this morning?” Lucifer asked a smug smile on his face. 

“He did, yes. I’m very happy. Thank you for speaking to Lord Diavolo on my behalf Lucifer.”

Suddenly Beel was turning me towards him. “ASH!” I glanced down and saw that his plate was already empty. “That was delicious!” he smiled and then got serious again. “You have to make these for me again.”

“Oi! Stop manhandling Ash, Beel.” Mammon flicked Beel in the back of the head. 

I laughed. “Okay Beel, sure thing. I’d love to.” Beel released me, blushing slightly and filled his plate up with more food, including more of the pancakes and now there were barely any left. 

“These are good. I didn’t realize you were a good cook Ash.” Satan commented next. 

“I’m glad you like them. I wouldn’t call myself a good cook but I am a pretty confident baker, I definitely prefer baking to cooking, but I do have a handful of dishes I like to make. “ I paused to take another bite before continuing. 

“If you guys are open to trying more human food I wouldn’t mind being put on cooking duty too, it’s only fair after all. But we’d have to have more human food delivered to the pantry.”

“We can do that.” Lucifer interjected. “You’ll just need to provide me with a grocery list each week.”

His eyes stared at me intently but I couldn’t read him at all. “Okay.” I nodded. “I can do that.”

“So Ash, you must be really excited to be able to visit your home...I wonder who will get to go with you.” he crooned.

“Well if it were up to me I’d take Mammon and Levi.” I answered honestly which caused him to pout again.

“Mammon is not allowed to go.” Lucifer interrupted. 

“WHAT?! How come? That’s my human!” Mammon started up a fuss. 

“Lord Diavolo’s conditions were that the trip take less than 12hrs and that I would personally go with you. Mammon is on probation from the human realm and can only go when it’s out of our hands. So Mammon if you want to go to the human realm you’ll have to get one of those witches to summon you there.” he smiled at his brother wickedly. 

“This is havocshit.” Mammon cursed and left the table in a huff. 

Lucifer watched his brother leave the room and then turned his attention back to me. “I will allow Levi to go with us if you wish.”

“WOOOP!” Levi was suddenly excited. **_“ROFL the Otaku scores another point against #stupidmammon!”_ ** and…..done.

“I could always change my mind though.” Lucifer glared pointedly at Levi who then immediately calmed down. 

“You should all get to class before you’re late.” Lucifer said as he left the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that Lucifer was taking me home, I was really excited and happy that Levi was allowed to tag along. It would have been terribly awkward to be stuck alone with Lucifer the whole time. Mammon had pouted and whined about not being allowed to go too until Lucifer lost his temper as usual and threatened him within an inch of his life. 

You and Leviathan had gone shopping together because he wanted you to help him pick out some “normie clothes” so he’d blend in better. You tried to tell him that his regular casual wear would work just fine in the human realm but he insisted. 

The eternal magic seal that you’d be using would land us about an hour away from my apartment and then we’d have the rest of the day. Lucifer had Asmo use a glamour spell on me so that if I bumped into anyone you knew, I wouldn't’ be recognized. Something about how if I ran into someone who knew me would mess with the spells they already had in place that kept my friends and family wondering where I went or how my rent was paid. 

I was so happy to be going home that I was on my best behavior and immediately agreed to all of Lucifer's many rules and happily listened to his 2hr long lecture before we left. I didn’t ask how they had a car waiting for us when we magically appeared in Portland and didn’t question when Lucifer let me drive. It was still dark out when we got in the car and by the time we were en route along the gorge the sun was rising and it was a stunning sight. I hadn’t broached the subject with Lucifer yet but I was hoping after I packed we could use the spare time to do a little shopping and sightseeing. 

It was a pleasant drive and not as awkward as I had feared. I played music and the boys asked me questions about the area and geography every once and awhile. I think I scared them when I started cackling wildly when a certain song by Imagine Dragons came on the radio that struck me as funny, so of course I turned up the radio and sang along.

_ “Don't want to let you down  
_ _ But I am hell bound _ _  
_ _ Though this is all for you _ _  
_ _ Don't want to hide the truth _ _  
_ _ No matter what we breed _ _  
_ _ We still are made of greed _ _  
_ _ This is my kingdom come _ _  
_ _ This is my kingdom come _ _  
_ _ When you feel my heat _ _  
_ _ Look into my eyes _ _  
_ _ It's where my demons hide _ _  
_ _ It's where my demons hide” _

First the boys looked at me like I was crazy and then I think they humoured me by laughing along.

It felt weird pulling up to the old building where my flat was located. A small studio apartment. It was spring in the human realm and I’d lucked out to arrive on a day where the sky was blue and the sun was shining brightly. 

“Home sweet home!” I told the boys as we got out of the car. I took in a deep breath of fresh air, I’d never noticed until now but the air in the Devildom was different, too still, stale, dead compared to the fresh livly air I was breathing in deeply now. I turned my face to the sun, smiling, sunshine is what I missed most of all. Feeling that warmth sinking into my skin and bones was so invigorating. 

I realized I must look weird to the brothers and snapped back to reality. “Sorry.” I smiled at them sheepishly. “The sun just feels sooo good! I’ll never take it for granted again!” I skipped to my door.

Levi and Lucifer were both gaping at me but I noticed Levi slipping his phone back into his pocket. “Levi you better not have taken a photo of me!” I scolded. His guilty look told me everything I needed to know but I was too excited to really care at that moment. 

“Well come on in!” I punched in the key code and then we took the elevator up to the top floor where I had a small corner unit. I loved it because it had so many windows and let in an abundance of natural light. 

“Make yourself at home! I’ll give you the tour, it only takes a second!” I laughed. “That door is the bathroom” I pointed at the door to my right. “This is the kitchen” I gestured to the left before walking into the tiny kitchen area. “And over there is my bedroom and living room.” I laughed. It was a studio, my queen sized bed took up most of one side of the room, the back of a small loveseat sat at the end of the bed facing a small TV on the opposite wall. “The balcony is my favorite, it has a nice view.”   
  
“Thank goodness you took me away after I’d gone on a cleaning spree and had gone shopping yet or else this place would be a stinky mess!” I laughed. 

“This is your whole house?” Levi asked. “Your room at the house of lamentation is probably bigger than this whole place!” 

“Well we don’t all live in mansions Levi.” I responded dryly. 

Lucifer was quiet and I left them to do whatever while I got serious. “I’m heading to the basement where my storage unit is located.” I told them heading back towards the door.

“I’ll go with you.” Lucifer started to follow me. “You don’t need to. I’m not going to run away if that’s what you’re worried about.” I rolled my eyes.

“Your safety is still my responsibility,” he answered. “Okay, do what you want. Hey Levi, why don’t you unhook those gaming consoles in the media cabinet.”

“OK!” Levi looked excited.

In no time at all I had Lucifer helping me drag up a large rolling suitcase and a few boxes back to my flat. “Do you really need to bring so much back?” he asked.

I just shrugged. “Why not? Might as well capitalize on this opportunity!”

I gave two boxes to Levi for the gaming stuff, movies, I didn’t bother with books since there was so much already available back in the Devildom. Then I went to the kitchen and started packing up all my favorite baking things. I had really missed baking, and wanted to make all sorts of treats for the boys when I got back. I jumped when Lucifer’s voice was close, his lips almost brushing against my ear. “Do you really need this? We have more than enough cooking tools in our kitchen.”

“Y-yes.” I cursed myself for sounding nervous. “You don’t have a lot of the things I’m accustomed to using, especially for decorating.” I quickly had a box full of baking equipment, luckily they had their own devildom version of a stand mixer so I didn’t need to pack up my beloved kitchenaid. 

I threw open the suitcases on my bed last. “Do you really need to bring clothes? Were you not able to buy an adequate amount with the generous gift card you were given to the Majolish?” Lucifer commented as I started pulling my drawers open. 

“Yes, it was very generous.” I agreed. “But I’d like to have some things I’m used to wearing. Majolish has very fashionable clothes but my own style is a bit different.”

“Hey Levi. Can you look for my black knee high boots for me? They should be in that closet next to the bathroom.”

I quickly threw in some of my favorite denim jeans, yoga pants, hoodies and other comfy casual wear. I didn’t need any toiletries since Asmo had loaded me up with stuff way nicer than anything I’d ever owned before. Suddenly Levi was squealing and jumping up and down like a fanboy in my closet.    
  
“Stop that infernal racket Leviathan!” Lucifer chided pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Levi pulled out an old Halloween costume from my closet. “What is this!?” he exclaimed. 

“Oh. haha. That’s my Maid Sama costume.”

“You didn’t tell me you were a cosplayer too!” Levi had the biggest smile on his face I’d ever seen. It was downright ridiculous and also precious. 

“Well I’m not, really. I may have dated a guy who was super into anime in high school...and since Maid Sama was one of my favorites I decided to dress up as the main character for Halloween one year.”

“This looks just like Ruri-Chans maid outfit!” Levi said excitedly. 

“Are you still dating this boyfriend?” Lucifer was suddenly asking.

“Uh? Oh heavens no, we didn’t even last a year.” I laughed. 

Levi was actively going through the back of my closet where I stashed a lot of my old costumes and before I knew it he was stuffing them into my suitcase. “Woah Levi I didn’t plan on bringing those.”

“Don’t be such a normie Ash” Levi laughed and ignored me.

“Okay, whatever. Did you find the boots?” I asked. 

“Yup!” he pointed to the floor by the closet. I went and collected them, along with a few other favorite pairs. Then I grabbed some of my favorites from the closet, some free people dresses, jackets and blouses. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” Lucifer was suddenly asking, he had been quietly puttering around the place, picking up various items and setting them back down. “We haven’t even been here a full hour and you have the entire day.” he reminded me.

“Yes, well...about that…I was hoping we could finish this part up quick so we could do some sightseeing and shopping before we left, I’d like to show you my favorite places!” I shuffled nervously expecting Lucifer to get mad and shut the whole idea down.

“That sounds like a lovely idea, Ash.” he smiled at me instead. 

“Great!” I shouted a little too loudly in my shock. I checked the boxes I gave to Levi making sure all the components were there and made sure all my favorite movies made it inside too. I grabbed my old phone because it had a lot of my favorite music downloaded and then on an impulse grabbed my old photo album and tossed it in my suitcase.

“Let’s go!” I started shoving boxes into the boys arms as I grabbed my suitcase. “Bye Apartment!” I called as I shut the door and left that part of my life behind for the foreseeable future. 

The rest of the day was a blast. I couldn’t remember having this much fun in a long time. I took them to my favorite ice cream place first. We sat in the shade and took selfies together, I was shocked when Lucifer even joined in, smiling for pictures. 

We went to my favorite bookstore where I found some Sherlock novels for Satan since I knew he enjoyed mystery and let Levi pick out whatever graphic novels or manga series he was interested in. I bought some expensive local wine for Lucifer and found a vintage scorpion pin at one of the vintage shops that was perfect for Asmo. I couldn’t figure out what to get for Mammon though...I was contemplating this while still browsing the vintage shop when I spied an old watch, it was a bit pricey but it looked expensive which Mammon would love, but the real cincher was that it was monogrammed TGM. I almost laughed out loud, at how perfect that was. I requested to see the watch from the shopkeeper “Ah, excellent taste miss. Most people pass up monogrammed pieces like this.”

“Well I just so happen to know a TGM who I think this would be perfect for.” I smiled at him. “Do you know if there’s anywhere close by to get this engraved with a quick turn around.”

“Sorry miss, not that I know of. There’s the jewelers but you’d have to wait a few days.”

“Hmmm. That’s alright I’d still like to get it and this pin.” I told him.

Levi had gone into the toy store down the street and Lucifer was suddenly by my side again. “There’s an engraver back home.” he told me with a smile. “Oh! That’s great! Thanks.”

Lastly we hit up my favorite bakery where I loaded up on donuts and other pastries for Beel, then we hit up my favorite pizzeria for dinner.

“Can we go one more place Luci...er Lucifer?” I smiled sweetly hoping he didn’t kill me for calling him Luci. 

He narrowed his eyes at me and then relaxed into a small smile. “One last stop and then we’ll head back.”

“Yes! Okay, let’s go!” I paid our bill and got leftovers packed away for Beel. 

Thirty minutes later Lucifer was getting suspicious. “Where are you taking us Ash?”

“Shhhh. It’s a surprise. It’s my most favorite place and we’re almost there.”

Two minutes later I was pulling into the plateau overlooking the river. This was my favorite season and time of day to visit and the timing was so perfect I could pass it up. The grassy plateau was covered in bright purple and yellow wildflowers, it was golden hour and the light was hazy and beautiful. My heart squeezed at the sight, I had really missed the sun and could feel it giving me life.

I grabbed my favorite quilt that I had thrown into the trunk and basically ran to my favorite spot on the plateau where you got a good eyeful of the sky and river. I laid the blanket out in a spot where it wouldn't crush all the wildflowers that were crowding around us. I took out my D.D.D. which didn’t have service but the camera was functional so I started taking pictures of the flowers and landscapes of the view. I laid back in the grass and took a few selfies with the flowers all around me. Then I sat back on the blanket and the boys joined me for a few last pictures. While I was enjoying the view and basking in the day's last golden rays I missed the look that Levi and Lucifer exchanged. 

Lucifer couldn't’ help noticing the way Levi was looking at Ash and he couldn’t blame his brother, Ash had an indefinable quality to her since he first met her but seeing her vitality in the mortal realm, the way her eyes sparkled and her ashen blonde hair glowed in the golden rays of sunset, she was like a fae creature that could vanish at any moment. Levi looked at Lucifer, they were both sneaking their phones out to capture a picture of Ash and exchanged a knowing look.

The sun was setting and I found myself resting my head on Levi’s shoulder, mildly surprised that he didn’t shrug me off, especially with Lucifer there. 

“Time to go…” Lucifer spoke softly as the sun sank beneath the ridge. I thought I heard regret in his voice, as if he could understand what I was feeling in that moment. 

“Okay..let’s go.” surrendering myself to my new life in the Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own the song lyrics by Imagine Dragons


	3. Chapter 3

I was feeling really good after my trip home and I hoped it would last. I had decided to give the gifts to each brother privately since I didn’t want to embarrass anyone, namely Mammon who was just as likely to cry as he would be to lash out and hurt my feelings to save face in front of his brothers. Lucifer had taken me to the engravers as soon as we were back in the Devildom while Levi had raced home to set up my gaming consoles. 

Beel was excited for his treats and leftovers and practically inhaled them all in front of me and he thanked me through mouthfuls. Asmo gushed over the pin,even though I think he just liked the idea of me thinking of him more than the pin itself. Satan was surprised that I noticed his love of mystery and I was surprised he had never read Sir Conan Doyle, only a devildom ripoff version of it. Levi already had his items he picked out and Mammon hadn’t been around, so I went to knock on Lucifer’s study.

“Enter.” I heard his muffled reply through the heavy door.

“Can we talk?” I asked him quietly. 

“Of course. Please sit.” he wasn't at his desk but in one of two chairs that sat beside the hearth, a table between them. I walked over to him first and proffered the bottle of wine. 

“I bought this for you in town.” I smiled meekly as he took it from my hand.

“Thank you.” he smiled one of his soft smiles and I sat in the chair opposite him. 

“Lu-” he held up a hand and stopped me before I could begin.

“I am the avatar of pride.” he started. “So I need you to understand that apologies don’t come easy or often for me….I don’t mean to treat you so harshly at times or be insensitive to your situation.”

I didn’t know if he was apologizing for himself or because of Lord Diavolo but he seemed sincere enough and he had treated me kindly and with respect when he took me home.

“Thank you Lucifer. I appreciate that. I can only imagine your position as Vice President of the Student Council and eldest brother is a difficult one, and I don’t try to vex you purposefully. I’m the eldest in my family and I know what it's like to have a troublesome sibling, luckily I only have one to deal with. But I’m also stubborn, proud and I’m used to getting my way and doing things my way. But I want you to know I have a lot of respect for you, even if I dont act like it.” 

“I’ll take that into consideration.” Lucifer was looking at the fire thoughtfully. “I’m glad I was able to grant your request to visit your home, you were quite radiant to see in your natural habitat.”

“Oh gee Lu, I don’t know if that’s a compliment, you make me sound like a wild animal.” I laughed. 

“Lu?” He raised a brow at me. “Oh sorry, Lucifer Sir!”  _ Ugh, idiot _ I thought to myself, you sound like Mammon. 

Lucifer chuckled lowly, “I don’t mind...as long as you don’t use it in front of my brothers...or anyone else for that matter.”

“Ok, you got it Lu.” I winked and laughed. 

I stood. “Well goodnight, and thank you again for taking me home to get my things. I actually had a really good time.”

“I did as well…..Ash?”

“Yes?”

“I like the way you treat my brothers….but I want you to know I am very protective of them...and if I suspect…”

“Yes, I know Lu. A painful death in hellfire. I’m not plotting against anyone, I’m not that stupid. I may be curious by nature but I’m not malicious. I’ll leave that to the demons.” I winked and made my way out of the study with a sigh. 

It was late and I was so tired but I needed to find Mammon. I was most excited about his gift and I wanted to see his reaction. I went to his room and knocked on the door. 

“Go to bed Ash, it’s late.” he replied through the door grumpily. 

“Don’t be like that, I thought you’d be happy I was back.” I tried the handle but the door was locked.

“Looked like you had plenty of fun without me.” he grumped back.   
  


“How would you know? I haven’t even seen you since I got back.”

“I have plenty of photographic evidence thanks to my shithead brothers.” he snapped back.

_ Those little shits _ I thought. Poor Mammon. 

“Sorry...I didn’t know they were doing that. How did they do that anyway? My D.D.D. didn’t even have service.”

“Eh, Lucifer probably did that on purpose. I’ll see you tomorrow, go to bed, I’m not in the mood.”

“Come on Mammon!” I jiggled the door knob again. “I missed you….and I got you a gift.”

I heard movement in the room after that, a crash, lots of cursing and then the door swung open. 

“You got me a gift?” he asked with a big shit eating grin. 

“I knew that would get you to open up, Mr. Greedypants!” I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into the room and sat on his couch.

“Oi!” he followed after me. “Did you get me a gift or not?!”

“Well let’s see….I bought Lucifer a bottle of wine…” Mammon scoffed. “Why’d you get that undeserving sadist anything anyway? Huh?”

I ignored him and continued to tease him. “I bought Levi a bunch of graphic novels…..Satan some books...food for Beel of course….and a scorpion pin for Asmo!”

Mammon flopped down on the couch next to me, folding his arms in a huff. 

“and….I got this for you.” I pulled the small box out of my jacket pocket and offered it to him. 

He looked at me almost suspiciously before taking it from my hands. I watched him eagerly as he greedily ripped the ribbon holding the lid on. I watched as his excited face turned into something unreadable as he stared at the watch, he continued to be silent which made me feel increasingly uncomfortable…

“I’m sorry if it’s not your style...but I couldn’t pass it up when I saw the monogram….”

“TGM…..the great mammon….” I barely heard him whisper under his breath. 

I shifted uncomfortably before telling him…”if you flip it over…” I watched as he slowly turned the watch face over and saw the engraving I added **_for my first….xoxo Ash_**   
  


“You don’t like it. I’m sorry. It was stupid.” I apologized getting ready to flee his room but before I could move his arms were wrapped around me and he was pulling me into his chest. 

“You’re a real idiot aren’t ya?” he muttered into my hair as he held me tighter. “This is the nicest gift anyone has ever given me.”

“Really? Are you sure you like it? I don’t expect you to wear it if you don't want to.” I tried to push away from him so I could see his face but he wouldn’t let me move.

“I told ya didn’t I? I love it.” He kissed the top of my head. Then released me quickly, standing up and turning around before I could see his face. He was putting on the watch but he wouldn’t let me see his face. I smoothed my hair down and felt damp and that’s when I realized he didn’t want me to see his face because he didn't want me to see his tears. Part of me really wanted to force him to look at me but I decided to be merciful and let him be. 

Instead I gave him a big hug from behind. “I’m glad you like it. Have a goodnight.” I slipped out of his room quietly.

I found Leviathan tapping away at his phone on the floor of my room. “Hey, were you able to set it up?” I asked.

“No. But I ordered the adapters we need for the outlets on Akuzon and I got 2 day shipping. So I’ll have it ready to go by the time you get back from RAD on Monday. So make sure you rush right back!” 

I rummaged through the box that had my movies in it and pulled out my copy of Maid Sama and handed it to Levi.

“Wait...this looks like that costume you have.” he said after looking at the cover.

“Yup. We can watch it together if you want.” I offered.

“Hmmm...will you wear that costume while we watch it??” he asked with a strange gleam in his eyes.

“Maybe...if you stop creeping me out.” I laughed. “Okay I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.”

He stood up and looked at me awkwardly and a little expectantly. “Yeah?” I prompted him to say something.

“Uh..um..I just wanted to tell you thatihadareallygoodtimewithyoutoday.” Levi ran his words together that I barely caught what he was saying in my half asleep brain.

“I’m happy that Lucifer let you come along. I’m glad you were there.” I reached out tentatively since I know Levi could be jumpy about being touched and patted his arm gently. 

“Can I give you a hug goodnight?” he asked.

“Levi. We’re BFFs right?”

“Yeah?” I could tell he didn’t know where I was going with this. 

“Besties don’t need permission to give hugs.” I told him. 

“Oh, right!” he said with a smile and suddenly I was enveloped in his warm arms. It was the first time I really noticed how tall Levi was as my head rested against his chest. It was easy to dismiss Levi because of the way he held himself, but I reminded myself that he was third strongest and in that moment I felt incredibly safe in his embrace, like I could weather any storm that might come our way.


End file.
